


Stay With Me

by shinomiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderland, #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Mutual Pining, Shaky at the start but istg this has a happy ending, Soonyoung is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomiya/pseuds/shinomiya
Summary: Jihoon doesn’t believe in things that science can’t prove. In the long run, it has helped him avoid unwanted trouble. But what if trouble comes in the form of Kwon Soonyoung? His childhood friend and possibly (though Jihoon adamantly denies this) the guy whom Jihoon is in love with. Will he be able to ignore it?Or the AU where Soonyoung is in trouble and Jihoon is given one wish.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with a one shot. This is my official entry for the HOWOOnderland Fic Fest contest and I am so happy to be a part of this. I had a blast writing this. A really big thanks to the organizers of this event!! 
> 
> The idea has been simmering in my mind and I just needed the push. Upside to this is that I got the perfect prompt! This is my mystery prompt:
> 
> PROMPT: Soonyoung and Jihoon always celebrate their Christmas together along with their family. Soonyoung peeked inside Jihoon’s sock and saw his “Hoshi” written.
> 
> PS. Please read the end notes. Thank you so much and I hope you have fun reading!! Also, Happy SOONHOON Day!! ❤️
> 
> PPS. Special thanks to my best friend for beta reading this! ❤️❤️ It truly means a lot!!

Jihoon doesn’t believe in things that science can’t prove. His parents brought him up to check facts first before trusting something. If it’s not backed up by case studies and research, Jihoon would not give a single thought and question its validity. That’s why birthday wishes, asking something when 11:11 strikes, asking a wish from a shooting star, and the like are all shenanigans to him. In the long run, it has helped him avoid unwanted trouble. All of these changed during one summer morning and the succeeding months after that.

[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_June 2020_ **

Jihoon woke up to the feeling of someone poking his cheeks repeatedly.  _ He is so brave for doing this to me. I might have to punch him once I am fully awake,  _ he thought. No one in their right mind would dare disturb a sleeping Jihoon. Only one person is brave enough to do that and he always received the consequences of Jihoon's wrath. As he turned to his side to ignore the person, he heard the man speak.

"Jihoon. Wake up, please. I need help."

Of course, Jihoon is weak for the man. It's also not helping that his voice is the first thing that he heard this morning. Jihoon, defeated, sat up and leaned on his headboard, looking at a certain little devil. When he started to get back to his senses, he looked at the guy and said, "What do you want Soonyoung? You better have a good explanation for this and-".

Jihoon stopped mid-sentence because he saw that Soonyoung was teary eyed and worry was clearly evident on his face. Jihoon crossed his eyebrows because he was starting to get worried, too.

"Hey,” Jihoon started slowly as if trying to read what is on the other’s mind, “you can tell me. What happened?", he encouraged Soonyoung to speak.

Just as when Soonyoung started to speak. Jihoon’s phone rang. He checked to see who it was and to his surprise, his Jeonghan hyung is in the caller ID. He answered his phone.

“Hyung, what’s up?”

_ “Jihoon, are you awake?” _ The other’s voice was clearly mirroring Soonyoung’s expression earlier. Somewhat relating to worry or panic.

“Yeah… hyung. What’s going on?”

What Jeonghan said next made Jihoon’s jaw drop. He quickly got up and brushed his teeth and put on fresh clothes. His brain is currently processing what is happening. All while Soonyoung was staring at him. Jihoon was staring at the other, too. Jihoon got out of his apartment with Soonyoung in tow. He sprinted to his car while keeping his cool. He got into the driver’s seat and Soonyoung got into the passenger seat. Jihoon started the car and hurriedly headed to the hospital.

What his Jeonghan hyung said kept repeating in his mind while he was driving.  _ “Jihoon. I don’t know how to tell you this but… Soonyoung… he got hit by a car this morning. He’s currently in the emergency room. Fortunately, from what I’ve heard, he is in a stable condition now. He’s going to be transferred to a private room later. Please come here. Or if you can’t, I’ll tell Cheol to pick you up.”  _

In a few minutes, they were already at the parking lot of the nearby hospital. Jihoon looked at the other. Soonyoung was looking at him, too. 

“God, I am in deep sleep aren’t I? A really bad dream, perhaps?” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung just chuckled as if amused by the current situation. “I know you, Ji. I’m pretty sure you’re just as shocked as I am. I’m actually surprised you’re handling this well”

“You know. I have every reason to be mad right now and scream at you but I really don’t know what’s happening. Can you please fill me in? Are you a dream? Am I too stressed? What the hell... Jeonghan hyung is pranking me isn’t he.”

“Jihoon, I’m going to be honest. I don’t know what is going on, too,” Soonyoung stopped. He was trying to remember what happened to him. “Uhmm… I was actually on my way to your house when I saw a stray cat about to get hit by a car… I ran thinking I could save it but the next thing I know, I was already at your apartment door. It was funny actually. I thought I teleported or something but guess what, I actually went through your door without opening it.”

“Holy Shit. You… are you really a ghost?” Jihoon thought he was going mad. “I can’t believe this.”

Soonyoung, as if trying to prove that he’s a ghost, got out of Jihoon’s car without opening the front door. Jihoon might have shrieked a little but Soonyoung doesn’t need to know that. They are now walking towards the hospital. 

“But you poked my cheek earlier. How was that even possible?” Jihoon asked as if Soonyoung being a ghost is already believable.

“I guess I can materialize for short periods of time. I don’t know, either, Jihoon. What we know are pretty much the same”

“I hope I can wake up from this… When we see your body, you better lie down there and hope that you’ll merge or something. I don’t know these things so I hope the movies I’ve watched are helpful.”

“Ji…” Soonyoung said.

“What?” Jihoon looked at the other.

“I think you’re the only one who can see me. Other people are looking weirdly at you. As if you’re not talking to someone.” Soonyoung said as he kept a serious face while looking at other people.

Jihoon immediately looked for Jeonghan and Seungcheol. When they saw them, the couple was with Soonyoung’s parents. His mom was crying and his father was just supporting her. It seems like they’ve just spoken to the doctor. Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at Jihoon with sad eyes. As if trying to prove what Soonyoung said earlier, the couple didn’t notice that Soonyoung was there. They tried to explain to the younger what happened. Jihoon’s brain was already haywire at this point and he can’t understand a single word Jeonghan said, he concluded that probably Soonyoung is in a state of shock. No one can tell when he will wake up. The good news is that Soonyoung’s body was perfectly healthy and that nothing is wrong with him. It’s just that… he can’t or won’t wake up. 

“I guess I took really good care of myself that the only thing holding me back from getting better was not waking up.” Soonyoung chuckled. They are now inside the private room where Soonyoung’s body is currently located. Seungcheol and Jeonghan got lunch so they can look after Soonyoung today. Soonyoung’s parents already went home to fix some papers. It’s also a good thing they were rich because they can afford the hospital bills and actually look for a professional who can help their son. They own businesses and actually, Soonyoung is their heir. Hence, they would do anything to get their son back. 

“Why don’t you try to lie down for now? Maybe that would work?” Jihoon suggested.

Soonyoung, albeit hesitant, went towards his body. “Damn, Ji.”

“Why? What happened?” Jihoon immediately went to Soonyoung’s side.

“I really look good. It’s a wonder why you didn’t fall in love with me.”

Jihoon, although surprised by the question and is a little bit irritated, slapped Soonyoung’s arms. Not surprisingly, it went through.

“You’re an idiot, Ji. I’m a ghost, remember?” Soonyoung said while laughing. 

“This is not the time to fool around. We’re in trouble here. I mean, YOU are.” With that, Soonyoung tried to merge himself with his body. He stayed still for a good ten minutes before realizing what they’re doing is ridiculous.

“Ji, this isn’t working. We need a new plan.”

Jihoon thought hard and said, “For now I think we can tell Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung. What do you think? They could help, you know.”

“But wouldn’t they worry? I mean, it’s enough that they saw me like this,” Soonyoung said while pointing at his sleeping body, “But also hearing you say that  _ ‘You can see me’ _ , wouldn’t that make things worse?”

“So… what are you suggesting?”

“We can keep this secret between us. I’ll try to figure out a way on how I can return to my body.”

“Where are you planning to stay then? Will you keep on roaming around?”

“I was planning to stay at your place for a while. Until I can sort this out, I mean. If it’s not too much trouble, of course!”

“Soonyoung, I will never consider you as a trouble. I’ll help you. We’ll find a way to solve this. Don’t worry,” Jihoon showed him a warm and comforting smile, the one which he always showed the other whenever he is in distress. Jihoon and Soonyoung’s relationship are like that. They don’t need words to understand the other. One look and they can instinctively say what the other is feeling. Right now, they’re in a pinch. Even if it’s technically only Soonyoung’s problem, Jihoon would always be there for him no matter what.

“Ji.. I wanted to tell you something but-” Soonyoung wasn’t able to continue because the door to his room opened. 

“Were you talking to someone, Ji?” A confused Seungcheol asked. “We heard you talking to someone.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan walked in with a bag of kimchi fried rice and cola.

“No, hyung. I wasn’t talking to anyone. Maybe you misheard it.” Jihoon thought fast so that he would not appear as weird to the other two. He also considered not telling anyone about his and Soonyoung’s secret. Although a bit hesitant and worried, the two believed Jihoon.

“You should eat, Jihoon. You didn’t have breakfast yet, right?” Jeonghan offered the bowl of food to Jihoon. With the sight of it, Jihoon realized that it’s now past lunchtime and he hasn’t eaten a single bite. He was so caught up with what happened to Soonyoung that he forgot to eat. He took the food from his Jeonghan hyung. He didn’t notice that his best friend was staring at him. Eyes focused on what he’s eating.  _ Oh this is his favorite. Now how the hell do I feed him this?  _ Soonyoung went closer to Jihoon, as if wanting to ask for a bite. He leaned in until they were only inches apart. Jihoon sat there frozen. Soonyoung lunged forward in the hopes that he could take a bite of what his best friend was eating. To their surprise, Soonyoung “possessed” Jihoon. With a yelp, Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s attention were caught.

“What’s the matter, Ji?” Seungcheol looked at him. Eyes all worried.

“Uhm… nothing. This kimchi fried rice is delicious by the way.” Jihoon immediately answered.

“Oh you forgot your cola. Let me open it for you.” Jeonghan said.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t like cola.” The two were shocked with what the younger one had said. When Jihoon realized what he said, he took back what he said. “I mean, yeah please give it to me.”

“Ji, are you sure you’re fine? It’s understandable if you’re not.” Seungcheol went to sit next to the younger one. Assessing if he’s truly alright.

“I am fine. Just frazzled with everything, that’s all.” But in fact, Jihoon wasn’t fine. Inside him Soonyoung was ‘there’.

_ What the hell are doing inside me, Soonyoung? Get out!  _ Jihoon is currently battling with himself while keeping a calm front. Literally. For some odd reason, Soonyoung was also inside Jihoon.

_ I don’t know how, Ji. For now, let me get a bite of what you’re eating.  _ Jihoon took a spoonful and ate it.

_ This is amazing, Ji! I can literally taste the food. I can’t believe being inside you is this good.  _ Soonyoung felt elated, not realizing his words.

Jihoon mentally rolled his eyes because of what Soonyoung said.  _ I’ll just finish this and please figure out how to get out of me. _

When they were done eating, after ten minutes or so, Soonyoung miraculously separated himself from Jihoon’s body. They stared at each other for a while until Jeonghan spoke.

“Do you want to stay here, Ji? I’d have to get a change of clothes for me and Seungcheol so we can stay the night.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and the other one shook his head as if saying that they should go home and try to fix things.

“I guess I’ll go home today. I’ll visit Soonyoung tomorrow, too.” 

With that settled Jihoon and Soonyoung went home together and tried to replan. However, they soon realized that this is a big brain scratcher. 

  
  


[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_July 2020_ **

And so life with ghost Soonyoung began. Their first week was rocky with Jihoon trying to get used to the fact that Soonyoung is living with him and that his childhood best friend can pass through walls. Soonyoung (his body) was now staying in his parents house. Since doctors found nothing wrong with him, they decided to just take him home and set up a mini clinic at their house so they can be close to their son and Jihoon can just visit him anytime. Of course, ghost Soonyoung is always with him. 

They discovered that Soonyoung can possess Jihoon for a maximum of five minutes. With that, Soonyoung can eat anything he wants. Materializing is still tricky for the both of them. Sometimes, Soonyoung can be touched, other times, he really is a ghost. They concluded that if Soonyoung needs to materialize then he will. They also searched for ways on how Soonyoung can get back to his body. They tried most of them but to no avail. Exorcism came across their minds however they were afraid that it would do more harm than good. Seungcheol and Jeonghan still don’t know that Jihoon can see Soonyoung. However, like the good friends that they are, they were always by Jihoon’s side whenever they felt that the younger was sad.

Throughout the first month, there were many mishaps between the two “roommates”. For one, since Soonyoung doesn’t need to go through the door, he just goes inside the bathroom whenever he needs to pee (Yes, ghosts can pee, too). Sometimes, he doesn’t realize that the younger was showering and that the door to the bathroom was locked. Let’s just say that Soonyoung saw things other than Jihoon’s perfect abs. The image would pop out of Soonyoung's mind from time to time. Jihoon doesn't need to know that.

Jihoon would also get shocked at times whenever Soonyoung appears out of nowhere. He needs to remind himself that he is, in fact, living with the older.

Other than those things, nothing fell out of the ordinary. However, Jihoon noticed something with Soonyoung in the last couple of weeks. Jihoon is a producer. He can work from home but when he is needed at the studio, he needs to be there. He would leave Soonyoung to roam around in libraries or to his home just to try all of the remedies they searched for. By six in the evening, Jihoon would come home. Always, without miss, he would find the other sleeping on his couch and would only wake up when he comes close. He always thought it was weird until a certain incident in the following month.

[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_August 2020_ **

Jihoon went home one day after a long day at work. It was already 9 PM and he just bought dinner on the way home. Like the past month, he called for Soonyoung to see if the other was already there. Again, he saw the older on his couch, sleeping.  _ Oh did he just come home? Why is he always sleeping? Can ghosts hear noise if they are already asleep?  _ Jihoon inched closer to the other while thinking of such thoughts.  _ If you look at him like this, it just looks like he fell asleep on the couch of his best friend. To be honest, he does not look like a ghost.  _ Looking closer, he analyzed Soonyoung’s features. He remembered what the other said to him, how he wondered why Jihoon didn’t fall in love with him.  _ This idiot. I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. _ Jihoon’s eyes fell on Soonyoung’s plump lips. In a second, Soonyoung moved.

“Ji, you’re home?” The older said while his eyes are closed.

“Hey, did you sleep all day?”

“I must have slept all afternoon,” Soonyoung got up and felt a bit groggy. After a few minutes of processing what was happening with him, he spoke. “Ji, I think I know what’s wrong. I mean, this sleeping habit of mine.”

Jihoon frowned at the statement. “What do you mean?”

“Whenever you’re away… my body feels heavy. I can only go out for about an hour or so and after that I get really tired. So I just head home and wait for you to come back.”

Jihoon didn’t know what to say or how to interpret what the other said.

“I think it’s safer if I stick with you. I… don’t like this feeling. It’s as if I’ll disappear at any moment.” Soonyoung’s face fell at his own words. The realization that he will be gone without returning to his body dawned upon him.

“Hey… Look at me,” Jihoon made Soonyoung look at him. “You’re not going to disappear. As long as I’m here, I won’t let you. You can stick with me for the whole day. I won’t mind.”

Soonyoung’s face lit up at the other’s words. “Thanks, Ji.”

“That’s what friends do.”

There it is. Jihoon always considered them as friends, hence Soonyoung would always hesitate. But for now, this is enough, as long as he can be with the other, he is fine. Besides, he still has a problem right now that needs to be addressed.

[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_September 2020_ **

With newly found information, Jihoon would always be with Soonyoung until he can return to his body. Since Jihoon has to work, they went to the studio where Jihoon was working. They entered the building and went directly to a room called ‘Woozi’s Room’. Woozi is Jihoon’s work name and the name that appears in the credits. Soonyoung has been in Jihoon’s studio before. Best friend privileges. Other than him and Jihoon’s trusted mentor, Bumzu, no one was allowed in the studio. That’s why he was surprised when he heard a knock on the door.

“Ah the annoying idol who always pesters me to change parts of his song when it’s already good enough,” Jihoon whispered to him. “You can sit on the couch Soonyoung, this would rather take a while.”

Jihoon opened the door and a flamboyant boy walked in. At the sight of him, Soonyoung didn’t like the aura that he was giving him. He seemed flirty and overall touchy.

“So what can I do for you?” Jihoon asked.

“Can I just suggest this one part in the refrain? Pretty please.” The idol tried to convince Jihoon with his charisma but as always it didn’t have any effect.

“The company already approved the final draft. Why would you want to change anything?”

The idol made his way to Jihoon’s workstation. As always, the producer wasn’t amused. The idol, Soonyoung noticed, was making every excuse to touch Jihoon’s arms. _ Is he making a move on my Jihoon?  _ The thought of it really bothered Soonyoung so he did the most reasonable thing he could do. He went towards Jihoon’s piano and pressed three keys. The idol looked at the piano and of course saw no one. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung as if asking what the other was doing.

“Okay but did you hear that?” The idol obviously looked scared. 

“Uhm... I didn’t. Let’s continue, I guess.”

_ This is fun _ . Soonyoung thought. Soonyoung is a little devil so what he did next really freaked out the idol. He dropped one of Jihoon’s books on the shelf. Instantly, the idol looked at the shelf and again got scared.

“Must have been the air conditioner.” Jihoon stood up to pick up the book. When he was near Soonyoung, he whispered. “Stop scaring him, okay?” Soonyoung just nodded.

When Jihoon got back in his seat, the next thing Soonyoung thought was really evil. He decided to change the position of the brick dolls standing on top of Jihoon’s table. These bear brick dolls was Soonyoung’s gift to Jihoon when he got accepted into the company. When he finished, he then knocked on the table. This startled the idol and quickly saw that the dolls changed positions.

“Uhm… I better go now, Jihoon-ssi. Thank you a lot for your help. The draft seemed fine and I don’t have any complaints now.” The idol ran towards the door for as fast as he could. He passed by Soonyoung and felt a cold shoulder which freaked him out even more. Soonyoung fell on the floor, laughing. 

“What was that, Soonyoung?”

“I didn’t like the way he was bothering you. So I scared him off. He was getting on my nerves.” Soonyoung said with a pout.

“You’re insane,” Jihoon chuckled. “Come on. I’ll treat you to pizza. I actually just came here for song revisions but since you chased him off, we can go now.”

“Woohoo!” Soonyoung is like a child. Something that Jihoon always finds amusing.

[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_October 2020_ **

Over the past few months, Jihoon and Soonyoung grew closer. It’s not like they weren’t close before but this time, it was different. They both feel that it is different. Maybe living together changed something? Who knows. 

“Hey Soonyoung, do you want to go stargazing tonight? There’s actually a meteor shower happening.”

“Oh sure! It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

With that, they went to the nearby park with a hilltop and stayed there. Jihoon lies down and Soonyoung does not hesitate to lie next to Jihoon. 

“The skies look beautiful at night, don’t they?” Jihoon said, trying to make conversation.

“I guess… but I feel like there’s something melancholic about it. I don’t know if it’s because of the darkness but…”

“Hmmm… you’re right,” Jihoon agreed. However, he cannot hide the fact that he loved the evening stars tonight. The endless twinkling and how they seem so far away yet so close. “Hey, remember your old nickname?”

Soonyoung thought hard on what Jihoon meant. After a while, he said, “Oh! Is it Hoshi? It has a silly backstory. Why bring it up?”

Jihoon chuckled at the older’s remark. “It means star in Japanese, doesn’t it? I gave you that nickname because you were so annoying during that one Christmas our family spent together just so you could open your presents. You truly were the star of the night that time.”

“I only wanted to open my presents because that was the first time you gave me one, remember?”

“Oh.” was the only thing the younger uttered. He was shocked that Soonyoung remembered a lot of things about them.

“I actually liked the nickname Hoshi.” Soonyoung noted.

“So why did you stop using it?”

“Because it’s your special nickname for me. You’re the only one who’s allowed to call me that.”

Jihoon didn’t even utter a single word after that as he felt the other staring intensely at him. As if fate was on his side and to save him from this deafening silence, he saw a shooting star pass by.

“Oh, it’s starting!” As soon as he saw the second shooting star pass by, he closed his eyes and stated his wish.  _ I hope Soonyoung can return to his body. _ For a good full minute, Jihoon kept chanting his wish and kept his eyes closed. He thought that if he was sincere, the universe would grant his wish. Months ago, Jihoon would think that this is absurd and wasteful of time. He did not notice that Soonyoung was hovering above him. When he opened his eyes, what greeted him was a pair of slanted eyes. He wasn’t able to speak or move an inch. Being this close to Soonyoung paralyzed him. 

“Soon-,” Just when he found the courage to speak, the older leaned in, as if trying to connect their lips together. Instinctively, Jihoon closed his eyes. He waited for another three seconds. However, when he opened his eyes again to check, Soonyoung’s expression was that of hurt; as if frustrated by what is currently happening.  _ Ah Soonyoung is a ghost. So he’s unable to do this, huh? _

Soonyoung stood up and said, “We better go home now. It’s cold out and you might get sick.”

_ Great, he doesn’t want to talk about it. No use in pushing it, I guess.  _ Devastated, Jihoon got up and they went home. The next day, Soonyoung and Jihoon pretended like nothing happened.

[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_November 2020_ **

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday, Dear Jihoon  _

_ Happy birthday to you  _

Jihoon closed his eyes tightly as he made his wish.  _ I hope Soonyoung can return to his body.  _ He blew his candles after making his wish. 

His parents, along with Jeonghan and Seungcheol, sang him a happy birthday. Soonyoung was also at Jihoon’s side, of course, no one could see him. It was a small celebration since Jihoon’s birthday fell on a weekday. They are now at Jihoon's parent's house eating dinner.

“Jihoon, here," Seungcheol handed him a present. "Soonyoung prepared this months ago, I think. Found it in his cabinet while looking through his clothes."

Jihoon peeked at Soonyoung, his expression cannot be read. He opened his gift in front of everyone. To say that Jihoon was shocked is an understatement. Soonyoung gifted him a limited edition Black Panther Figurine. Only fifty of these were made and were always sold to the highest bidder. To a marvel fan like Jihoon, this is truly overwhelming. At the side, Soonyoung can only admire the sparkle in Jihoon's eyes.

"I can't believe he got this for me." Soonyoung can only hear what the younger one is saying. "I could really hug him right now." Jihoon said while obviously glancing at an empty spot in the room. Well, almost empty since Soonyoung is there.

"Oh son… I know you miss him so much but I know he will wake up." Jihoon's mother assured him.

"I know he will." Jihoon's smile was full of hope. 

"Anyway, our annual Christmas party is over at their place, too. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, if you don't have any plans, you can join us if you want. We need the extra noise because… you know." Jihoon's dad spoke. 

"We'd gladly join you." Jeonghan said. As if reassuring Jihoon that he wouldn't be lonely this Christmas. 

When dinner was done and all of them bid their goodbyes, Jihoon and Soonyoung went back to their apartment. During the drive home, Jihoon thought that the older was awfully quiet.

“So, how did you know that I wanted that figurine?” Jihoon tried to ask.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Soonyoung, how did you know that I was searching for that?”

“I looked at your sock last Christmas. You happy?”

“Wait, what? You know that peeking at that isn’t allowed, right?”

“I know you were kinda expecting that gift but guess what, it was really hard to find.”

“But you found it.”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. “Yeah, I did.”

Jihoon took a deep breath before he spoke. “Soonyoung, what are we?”

“Jihoon…”

They arrived at the parking lot of their apartment, neither of them, talking.

“I’m a ghost, Jihoon.”

“And?”

“You can’t expect this,” Soonyoung points at both of them, “to happen easily.”

Jihoon looked obviously hurt, as if not expecting the older’s answer. “Have you given up, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung can’t think straight. He was visibly frustrated with what was happening with him… with them. He can’t even kiss the living daylights out of the person in front of him.

“I’m tired, Jihoon.” With that he went out of Jihoon’s car. For the nth time since Soonyoung was a ghost, he kept on avoiding questions that would relate to him and Jihoon. He’d also ignore the fact that he was a ghost and that he gave up trying to go back to his body. He carried on like that hoping that Jihoon would eventually get tired of him and move on. What he didn’t know was that Jihoon was invincible. He clung on every string of hope that would return Soonyoung to him.

[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_December 2020_ **

Christmas at Soonyoung’s household is festive; however, this year, it was somewhat gloomy considering what happened to Soonyoung. As always, they were busy preparing for the Christmas dinner that will happen tomorrow evening. Jeonghan and Seungcheol also helped with the chores and made sure that Jihoon was alright. They also went to Soonyoung to give him the speaker that he always wanted. They thought that Soonyoung could use it once he wakes up.

Jihoon was at Soonyoung’s room. After a tiring day of preparations, he decided to just stay with Soonyoung until it was time to eat. Soonyoung left Jihoon in his room and was just roaming around the house. He went to the living room, where the big Christmas tree was placed. At the fireplace, the Christmas socks were placed. Like last year, he decided to peek inside Jihoon’s sock. He actually wanted to give Jihoon what he always wanted, hence he sneakily does this. When he saw what was written on the paper, tears were forming in his eyes. _Hoshi._ _It says Hoshi. Jihoon, you are stupid. Why waste your wish for something that is unachievable. Ah, Jihoon, you’re an idiot. But I love you so much._ With Soonyoung’s new resolve, he went back immediately to his room to speak with Jihoon. 

He passed through the walls again so the younger one didn’t notice him. “Soonyoung, I’ll wait. Don’t worry. I am always here.”

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung called the younger’s attention.

“Oh, when did you come in? Is it time to eat?”

“I love you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung didn’t know why but as soon as he said that he immediately encased the younger in a tight hug. Surprisingly, he didn’t pass through. After a few minutes, when he felt like he would dematerialize again, he pulled out. He looked at the younger while trying to stop himself from crying.

“Ji, what if I don’t return to my body and stay like this? What would happen, Ji? I’m scared that-”

"You’ll return. We'll make it work, Soonyoung." Jihoon said with determination.

"And if we don't?"

"Then, I'll wait. Damn it, I waited for 15 years. Now that I know what you're feeling, I think I can wait a little bit more. I love you so much, Soonyoung. More than you can even imagine. So please, stay with me?" Looking at Soonyoung with longing eyes.

"I'm sure you’ve noticed, Ji but whenever I'm far from you, I feel weak. Maybe this is the reason why the first place I woke up to when I became like this was your apartment. Subconsciously, I think I'll always return to you," Soonyoung tried to explain, "Thank you, Jihoon. For everything.”

Jihoon chuckled. “It’s nothing, Soonyoung. Anything for you.”

“You’re an idiot, Ji. Do you think I would return to my body if you placed my name inside your Christmas sock?”

“Wait, you looked at it again? What the hell, Soonyoung. What if it doesn’t come true? What-”

“I also want to mention that I noticed you mumbling something at 11:11. Every. Single. Day. And that one time you dragged me in the middle of the night to look at the meteor shower? I knew you were making a wish." Soonyoung could only smile at the thought. Jihoon was, too.

"You were also my birthday wish,” Jihoon showed him a bright smile that turned his eyes into crescents. “When the love of your life is like this, you'll start to cling on every ray of hope." Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand, “We’ll find a way. I promise.”

“Okay.” Jihoon leaned in and pecked Soonyoung on the lips. It was short but it felt magical.

Jihoon and Soonyoung spent the holidays thinking about how Soonyoung could return to his body. As usual, Jihoon kept wishing whenever 11:11 strikes. On New Year’s eve however, Soonyoung’s ghost was nowhere to be found.

  
  


[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_January 2021_ **

“Ji! He’s awake!” The words kept ringing in his ears. When Soonyoung disappeared yesterday, a lot of thoughts came to Jihoon’s mind. He was sleepless that night and only took a nap to compose himself to look for Soonyoung again but then, he received a call from his Seungcheol hyung saying that the love of his life is already awake. A question that he absolutely dreaded popped in his head.  _ Is he going to remember?  _ But all negative thoughts were soon washed away when he saw the man that he loves in that bedroom smiling at him. 

Without a second thought, Jihoon hugged him tight and uttered the words only the two of them could hear, “I missed you so much,” Soonyoung chuckled, as if amused at what Jihoon had said. He then whispered in the younger’s ears, “So you forgot what happened in the last six months?”. Jihoon jolted at the question and stared at Soonyoung with a confused expression. 

“You remember?” 

“How could I forget?” Soonyoung placed his hand on Jihoon’s nape and pulled in him for a long awaited kiss. It was a sweet kiss. Full of thought, love, and longingness. Something they couldn’t do, for whatever reason, when he was a ghost. Soonyoung’s lips are soft and now he’s really wondering why it took so long for him to kiss the other.  _ This is real. I really am kissing Soonyoung. He’s real.  _ Jihoon’s train of thought and kiss with the love of his life was cut short when he heard noises in the distance.

“Yo, love birds, mind sharing?” Jeonghan tried to break the small reunion.

Soonyoung and Jihoon could only laugh. They know that they will be okay. 

  
  


[ 🍚🍚🍚🍚 ](https://emojipedia.org/cooked-rice/)

**_February 2021_ **

“Ji, what do you think happened?”

“I don’t know, too. A miracle perhaps? Or playful fate? Or just the devil messing with us?”

“So you believe in those things now? You’ve changed, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said with a smirk. Obviously teasing the other.

“Shut up. After what happened, no need to blame me if I don’t find some of those things ridiculous,” Jihoon said as he rolled his eyes at the other.

“Well, I guess you’re right. After all, it brought us to this point so why not be thankful?” Jihoon felt as if he got lucky this time around. And now that he and Soonyoung are moving in together, his heart just felt at ease. 

As Soonyoung placed the last boxes of his things inside his boyfriend’s room, he said, “Okay! Now all I need to do is place my things in the cabinets and then, I’m done!” His boyfriend placed his arms on his waist as he pecked him on the lips. 

“Remember the time when we went stargazing? I wanted to kiss you so badly and I almost flipped when I couldn’t do that.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Well, you now have forever to make up for it.”

“I like the sound of that.” Soonyoung smiled and kissed Jihoon three more times.

“Welcome home,” Jihoon can’t hide his smile. Soonyoung mirrored his action as he hugged his boyfriend tighter, “I’m home.”

Jihoon doesn’t believe in things that science can’t prove. What happened between them made him believe otherwise. At the moment, he knows for sure that what he and Soonyoung have will last him a lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end! How was it? I don't know what happened, too, but I just love Soonyoung and Jihoon so much and this is the result! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> I'll try to release a new fic soon so please watch out for that! ❤️
> 
> As you all know, the Philippines was badly hit by the typhoon. The organizers of this fic fest decided to raise funds and create a donation. You can check all details here: https://twitter.com/HOWOOnderlandFF Thank you and please stay safe also!!


End file.
